Shen Again
by PrairieRose1017
Summary: What is it that made Lord Shen snap? What if he wasn't killed in the end? What if he wasn't eveil to the core? I can tell you the story. In fact, I will. ShenXOC Rated T for, once again, my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: Before it All

**Hello and welcome to my next great story! I watched Kung Fu Panda 2, and was furious that they killed Lord Shen in the end so I'm writing my alternate version to it. It won't be dead on with the movie, and I'l lprolly change some parts, but I will have fun with it! Tehehe! :) Like all the rest of my works, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I am perfectly aware that peahens don't really have a fan tail like the males, I just thought it would be more fun to change it for the story. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shen Again<span>**

**Chapter 1**

**Before it All**

All before Lord Shen got the idea in his head that his parents hated him; before he thought that he had to use violence to gain China, before he fought Po, he was just a young peacock with a simple plan of life ahead of him. Shen was next in line for the peacock throne and his parents had wonderful plans for him. If we were to jump back in time, I could tell you what turned him into a villain. In fact, I will.

* * *

><p>"Shen!" My mother called up the staircase and into my room.<p>

"Coming!" I replied. I was working on a special firework for the Lantern Festival tomorrow. My father, and grandfather, taught me everything they knew about the art of crafting fireworks; the metals, and powders you needed for certain colors, the special way you pack it for your design, etc… Hopefully my creation would explode to look like a peacock's fanned out tail, and fade into the sun I used as my own personal seal.

"This will be perfect! Mom and dad are going to love this!" I mumbled to myself. Carefully, I tucked everything into my closet. Then I walked by the mirror my mother had placed in my room and smoothed my white and red feathers, adjusted my white silk robe, and stepped out into the hall.

"Prince Shen!" A kind, melodic voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Lien-Hua (means: lotus flower) soaring down the hall after me. She was a pretty peahen, not brown and tan like many of the other hens in the city, but her feathers were lotus-flower pink and on her fan-feathers the designs were white like my feathers. She was a maid to my mother, not a royal by any stretch of her bloodlines, but we had known each other since we were just hatchlings.

"Lien! What are you doing here? I thought you had time off to go home to your family." I exclaimed. It's not that I wasn't happy to see her, quite the opposite actually, but she really deserved a day to rest. Lien always worked her feathers off doing everything she was instructed to; mending, cleaning, helping my mother with things in the court. Anything that crossed her path she finished to the absolute best of her ability, sometimes beyond.

"I go home tomorrow morning. Your mother needs me to keep you focused on getting ready for the festival. You know how your attention span is." She said, but I only heard the sound of far off bells. Every time she talked it was like listening to a sitar strum in the evening. Lien's voice was so melodic and strong; I couldn't help but feel a pounding in my chest when she walked beside me.

"Right. I knew that. I just wanted to make sure you did." I replied lamely running my wing over my head and rubbing the back of my neck out of humiliation. Lien only batted her crystalline blue eyes and giggled through her wing in the way she always does when I screw up so severely.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken the queen called you to the throne room. I believe both your parents are there waiting for you." Lien took a step forward and I mimicked her, staying two steps ahead, as was the proper etiquette.

We entered the throne room and my mom was settled next to my father who was in his glorious throne. It was made out of solid gold and painted lapis blue like his feathers. My mother's feathers were tan and accented in red; and my father's plumage was lapis blue, as I said, accented with green and white. He was a beloved king and his queen was considered the kind, loving power behind the throne.

"Ah Shen! There you are." My father stood and wrapped a wing around me. Lien stayed back in the hallway to keep out of the conversation. "I just wanted to make sure that you had started on your lantern." Our tradition was to make a new lantern each year to represent what we'd been through that got us to where we were in life. I had completely forgotten about it because of the firework.

But was I going to tell my father that? Heck no! "Of course father. I'm nearly finished." I lied. I heard Lien cough, and turned around to see her shaking from hidden laughter.

"No need to lie, my son." My mother said in her strong, wise voice. "I haven't started on mine yet either." My beak hit my chest. "What about you Lien?" She called to the peahen who was still shaking in the hallway. At being summoned she stepped in, fanned her tail, and bowed low in respect.

"Nearly finished my queen. I was going to finish it tonight when I got home." She explained.

"How about you go get it, and take Shen with you to get one. Meet us back here in, let's say, an hour. We'll finish them together." My mother decided.

"Thank you majesty!" Lien smiled. "Shall we go Prince Shen?" She asked respectfully.

"Of course." I held out my wing, and she placed hers on top of mine. Together we walked out to the gardens. But as we walked by the pond I paused.

"What is it, my prince?" She asked. Lien was still using her most maid-like demeanor because my parents could still see us.

"I nearly forgot something." I grinned sweetly, and soared over the water. I circled once searching the lotus flowers for the perfect one. I spied it hidden in a bunch of late bloomers, and plucked it with my talons. Carefully, I landed back at Lien's side and tucked its stem into the feathers on left side of her face. "There. Spectacular."

She brushed her wing across the petals and smiled. "Thank you, my prince." She said quietly. I saw a rosy blush warm her, already light pink, cheeks. "We should get going." Lien brought us back to reality and took off. I followed after momentarily gawking at her silhouette.

* * *

><p>"Look at them out there." Li-Hua (jade flower) sighed wrapping her wing around her husband's waist. "So young, so innocent."<p>

"They need to realize their boundaries." Peng (fabulous bird) hissed.

"Oh shush!" The queen gently smacked his lapis wing. "Love is love, no matter what the boundaries are."

"But we can't let them get too far! Shen has to realize that he is a prince, and she is a peasant." The king disagreed.

"Love has no boundaries Peng! Remember us?" Li-Hua asked. The king and queen had met at a festival in Singapore, as they had both had run away from home because they hated the royal life. They met each other thinking that they were both commoners. Yet when they got married and found out that they were both in line for their throne and originally betrothed to each other. Obviously, in the end, they united their kingdoms, and now ruled all of China.

Peng sighed. "My darling, this is different. We learned that we can't run from our destinies; they've already been planned for us. _We_ have to plan a destiny for our son. A peasant isn't part of it."

"It is if he loves her, and that is that." Li-Hua concluded the conversation, and left her husband to think it over.

But he didn't need time. He had already planned a ball for Shen to meet royal hens to wed. "I'm sorry my love, but this is for his own good." Peng murmured. Then he turned and walked down to the grand hall where he was meeting musicians for the ball.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lantern

**Looks to me like you guys enjoy my work! :) That makes me really excited! lol I got 37 hits in the first three hours! The only thing that would make that better is if I had 37 reviews to go with the hits... **hint hint**, **cough cough**, **stomp stomp**. XD Thanx for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Lantern**

"Race ya!" Lien-Hua called hovering for a moment. We were on the far outskirts of Gongmen City and only about four miles from Lein's famly rice farm.

"Oh you're on!" I crowed and passed the peahen with a rush of wind.

"Cheater!" She shrieked and pumped her wings after me. I could hear her pink and white robes flapping in the wind, and the whistle of the airstream through her feathers. Slowly but surely she worked her way up to me, and we were neck and neck for the last mile. I saw her little twin sister and brother scamper out of their little house. "MAMA!" They called into the house. "Lien is coming home!" A darker pink peahen stepped out of the house wearing a rough, woven robe and a scarf around her head.

For the last few feet I pulled back just a feather and let her win. It wasn't the princly thing to do, but it was what I did nonetheless. "Lien!" Her family covered her with hugs and kisses. "What a surprise!" Her mother said stepping back. I coughed weakly and Lien spun around and walked over to me.

"Mama, this is…" She started.

"Prince Shen!" The older peahen gasped and bowed low. "I'm sorry that the house is such a disgrace, we weren't expecting such a regal guest."

"Please, please. It's my fault entirely for intruding with out an invatation." I replied and offered her my wing. She took it and stood.

"Thank you, my prince. Please, let me get you some tea." Flustered she rushed inside.

"Shen," Lein turned me towards her younger siblings. "This is Bo-Chen (precious/commanding dawn)," She motiond to her little sister, who was tan-gold with orange, red, yellow and pink accents, "and Genji-Feng (gold phoenix)." Her little brother, who had gold feathers like his name stated and the same accents as his sister.

"What a pleasure to meet the family of such a wonderful bird." I bowed to the chicks and they gasped and giggled in awe. I gently took the little peahen's wing and pecked it sweetly, and ruffled the feathers on her brother's head.

"The pleasure's all ours Prince Shen." They squeaked in their young voices.

"Now hold on a minute," I paused and they looked terrified for a moment, "Considering that I'm your sister's best friend, and you're her siblings…" I tapped a pure white primary feather against my beak as though deep in thought. "Yep, I guess that means that you don't have to call me _Prince _Shen. Just Shen will do fine." The little ones cheered and hugged me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lien smiling proudly at us.

"I thought we came here to get the lanterns, not woo my family." The pretty peahen teased.

"All part of the plan, my dear." I said in a matter-of-fact voice and she laughed, which made my stomach do a backflip.

"Come on. They're out in the studio." She took my wing and led me around to the back of the little house and to a shed that was painted with designs of epic battles, beatiful loves stories, and peaceful Kung Fu masters. Inside was almost as gorgeous. Mainly it was decorated to look like a cherry tree in full bloom. On some of the petals were paintings of creatures. I recognized one of Lien's mother, and all of the chidren. There were also some of the Kung Fu masters of the Valley of Peace; Shifu, the late master Ooguay, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Tigress, and Viper.

Lien rummaged through unpainted lanterns on a large wooden table until she found hers. She had painted large light pink lotus blooms for the background and over this had painted and intricatly designed peahen that looked incredibly like her, and had started on another. They were flying in different directions, Lien on the bottom, and the peacock on the top, but they had their necks craned back looking at each other. Upon closer examination the peacock looked like me.

"You're and incredible artist." I told her reaching to touch the rice paper lantern. Her eyes got big when I said that, and she whirled around. Snatching the lantern off the table she hid it behind her back.

"Oh…that… It's just something that I've been working on…" She stammered, a blush heating her cheeks again.

"Sure." I replied sarcastically. "Let me see it." Again I reached for the lantern.

"No."

"No? You are in fact aware that I am the Prince?" I gasped teasingly.

"I'm sorry _your majesty_," Lien replied sarcastically "But I just _can't_ let you look at the lantern."

"You say that like you've got something to hide." I narrow my eyes and put on a sly smile. She grabbed a fan from the counter behind her and covered her face so that all I coud see was her clear blue eyes. They were hooded, and seemed to glow as she stepped around me and rushed out the door. "Darn it. She does that every time!" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed an unpainted lantern and followed.

"Mama! We can't stay for tea, the queen expects us back in thirty minutes. I'll be home tomorrow though!" Lien called to her mother and hovered in the front yard. I walked around to the front and stepped up to her mother.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really must go. Here," I handed her a string of gold coins, "For your trouble."

"Oh your majesty, I couldn't" She tried to give them back.

"I insist. Go and get yourself a fine robe for the festival. There should be enough there to get you all spruced up." I replied kindly.

"Thank you majesty." She bowed her head and tears welled in her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the festivities. Good bye!" I called to the peacock family and took to the air.

"Bye Shen!" The chicks waved.

"You just made their day, you know." Lien told me when I caught up to her.

"I know. They deserve it." I waved back to her siblings.

"Come with me." Lien flapped her wings back towards the city but turned just before the walls and soared into a grove of cherry trees. We landed and she led me to a group of five trees that had grown close together and now their brances had woven into a roof.

"This is beautiful." I sighed as I settled next to her.

"My father used to bring me here when I was sad and tell me stories of the Kung Fu masters and their battles." She smiled sadly. "My father was a master in the Jade Palace, but when Tai Lung lost his mind my father was slaughtered." I saw tears in her eyes. "For a short while, before I was discovered by your mother, I practiced everything that he had taught me about peace, control, and the fire within my heart. I would go out on the rice patties to practice my moves and meditate." She explained. "I would come here too, and it felt like he was right beside me the whole time."

"He would be very proud of you. I know he would." I placed a wing on her shoulder. She looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek. Gently I wiped it away and looked her in the eye. "I'm very proud of you." I smiled, and she choked on a quiet laugh.

"Do you really want to see the lantern?" Lien murmured.

"If you want to show me, then yes. If not, then I will respect that." I said sitting back. She reached into her robe and pulled out the beautiful lantern.

She took a deep breath and began to tell me about it. "The lotuses are my seal, and I thought they would add the right touch of femininity to the lantern. Then this," She pointed to the intracate peahen, "Is me. Father taught me how to paint and this was one of the hardest things he taught me how to do before he passed." I ran my gaze over the perfection of each stroke of her brush. Her self portrait was flawless.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. "Now what about the rest of it?" My heart was pounding as I waited for her answer. She looked down, blushed, sighed, and spoke.

"This is you." She spoke so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her. She looked up and locked her gaze with mine. Lien's sweet eyes burned through my soul, and I knew she felt the same way I did. Before I could stop myself, as if I could have stopped myself, I leaned forward and kissed her. We wrapped our wings around each other and held the other close for as long as we could.

We pulled back and rested out foreheads against each other. I was smiling uncontrolably, and Lien had stated giggling. "Wow." I breathed

"Wow." Lien replied.

"Hey! Get out of my grove!" The forester came running and shaking his fists at us. He wasn't close enough to see who we were, thank goodness. We shared a terrified look and took off, flying as fast as we could through the trees and slipping over the palace wall and into the garden. We panted and tried to catch our breath hidden behind some tall bushes. When we looked at each other we just started laughing.

"Did you se the look on his face?" Lien sputtered.

"Yeah! He was furious!" I gasped. We were rolling on the grass, and clutching our stomachs.


	3. Chapter 3: A Queen?

**Ok...SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the mix up on the chapters... I did that when I was half asleep, so yea... Everything should be good now. Thank you for your patience! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**A Queen?**

"Peng, what is all of this?" Li-Hua demanded as she walked into the Great Hall. Her husband was walking around and talking to musicians, chefs, decorators and message boys.

"Li, my dearest, this is how our son is going to meet his queen-to-be. I've planned a ball for tomorrow night and hens from all over China, with royal blood lines, will be here. Shen will meet them all." Peng was all aglow explaining his plan to his furious wife.

"Are you out of your mind?" She shrieked. Then turning to the masses in the hall she said, "All of you out! I want a private word with my husband!" Everyone grabbed whatever they had brought in and sprinted out of the palace. Li-Hua crossed her wings and whirled back around to her husband, tail fanned and foot tapping.

"What was that?" Peng motioned to the door that was still wide open.

"Did you not hear a word that I said earlier? Shen is in love with Lien-Hua! Why can't you accept that? What has that hard-working hen done to rub your feathers the wrong way?" The queen barked.

"She is a commoner, a peasant. She can't wed our son." The king was trying to keep a cool head, but his wife was pushing his buttons.

"You are impossible!" Li threw her wings in the air. "Fine! Have your idiotic ball. You'll see that Shen looks at no other peahen the way he looks at Lien-Hua. Your plan will fail." She hissed stabbing her husbands breast with a primary feather.

"Come now, my love. You can't be serious! Would you accept a commoner into our family?" Peng asked stroking her face.

"Of course I would! I found her after all! Lien has been like a daughter to me, and I would have no trouble welcoming her with open wings. You on the other hand…" she trailed off and slapped the kings wing away from her face. "I'm going to find the _lovebirds _and help them finish their lanterns. _You_ can finish your planning." The queen turned and smacked her husbands face with her tail-feathers as she did. Gracefully she walked out into the gardens, head held high.

"That hen is a royal pain sometimes." Peng mumbled to himself rubbing his cheek. "Perhaps she's right…" He thought for a moment. He couldn't turn down all of the invatations that he had sent out, the guests would be highly disappointed. Peng made the mistake of listening to his head, instead of his heart. "My son will not wed a commoner." He decided and allowed the masses back in.

* * *

><p>The day went by and I spent the rest of it with Lien and my mother. I asked her where my father was and she said that he was planning something. The way she said it scared me a little; she was furious. Lien finished her lantern and it looked beautiful. Mine I completed by paintiong fireworks in the shape of Lien's lotus, and my sun.<p>

I was excited to hang mine next to hers and share the night with her. We had planned to watch the fireworks from the roof of the Tower of the Sacred Flame, the tallest building in our great city, and I couldn't wait to see how my firework turned out. I was going to let her light the fuse.

We were walking through the hallways, laughing and joking around when a messanger sprinted up to us. "My queen." He bowed to my mother and smiled at Lien. "King Peng would like an audience with Prince Shen. Your Highness, please come with me." The little antelope waited as I said good-bye to my mother and placed a gentle kiss on Lien's cheek.

"I'll see you later." I whispered in her ear and turned to follow the antelope. Together we stepped into the Great Hall.

"Ah Shen; there you are!" My father sighed concluding his conversation with a musician and turning to me. He placed a laips blue wing around my shoulders. Together we strowed out into the gardens.

"What is it father?" I was a little confused. My dad and I used to have talks like this all of the time, but recently I've been so absorbed with the firework that we hadn't had in depth conversations.

"Shen, you're a ripe young peacock, and you are the prince of our great line. You're getting old enough now to find a queen to help you rule China." He explained. My eyes got wide.

"A…a queen?" I stammered.

"Yes. A peahen of royal blood who can help you rule with a wise wing, like your ol' dad." He chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," I sighed then smiled, "But won't you be around for a while?" Together we laughed and walked down a cobblestone path. Soon we came to a wide open, perfectly trimmed, field of emerald green grass and little bushes and trees surrounding the space.

"My son, I do plan on being around for a long while, but I don't plan on ruling for my whole life. You have to be ready to take the throne at any time." He explained.

"Understood." I nodded. A queen? I was only nineteen, and my father wanted me to find a queen already? Sure, there were plenty of hens out there that would make wonderful queens, but what about Lien? She wasn't a royal, but there was something about her that, I don't know, just seemed perfect. I knew she could help me rule China the way my mother helped my father.

"Does this bother you?" The king broke my thoughts and looked at me with concern on his green-blue eyes.

"Sort of," I stammered, "I just didn't think I would have to make a decision so soon." I swallowed hard, took a deep breath and summoned my courage. "Does she have to be a royal?"

"Of course son! We have to keep our bloodline pure!" My father chuckled, but I was taken aback. When I didn't laugh he turned back to me with surprise written on his face. He sighed, "Shen, Lien-Hua is a peasant. She won't be able to help you rule China the way another royal peahen could. She's just a maid."

My beak dropped open. "She's **not**just a maid." I hissed. "She is the best friend that I've ever had! She knows more than I do about keeping a country under control!"

"Shen please. Don't do this." My father begged in a desperate attempt to change my mind.

"I am your son and you've raised me to follow my heart. And my heart is with Lien."

"I will not have my son marrying a commoner!" Peng cawed.

"Perhaps, then, I'm not your son!" I shouted. My father jumped into the air and slapped me across the face with his talons. I dodged just in time to avoid a scratch. I returned the blow and cut open the sleeve of his kimono.


	4. Chapter 4: Banishment

**Chapter 4**

**Banishment**

"I knew I was right." The queen told me after Shen left.

"What, your majesty?" I replied wistfully watching Shen's fan-feathers disappear around the corner.

"Lien-Hua, do you love my son?" I turned and looked at her, my eyes wide in surprise. She had a knowing look on her face.

"Well, your grace, the prince will make a wonderful king someday, and will rule China wisely." I didn't know how to respond.

"You know what I mean, you silly girl." She stepped forward and I followed her to her down the hall. "Do you love Shen?" Again she stopped and turned around with a smile on her face. I looked away and realized what she was _really _asking.

"Yes. I do love Shen." I told her. "But I could never be the queen he deserves. I'm only a peasant."

"That's all I needed to hear." She chuckled in a self-satisfied way.

"You're welcome, majesty." I replied dipping my head. Then I heard something. "Do you hear that?" I asked her. The sound of shrieking, the ripping of feathers being plucked, and the sound of insults.

"Oh no!" She gasped and leapt into the air. Together we pumped our wings down the hall, through the Great Hall and into the gardens. Prince Shen and King Peng were locked in battle, clawing and pecking at each other, and screaming insults. "Boys! Both of you stop!" The queen thundered. The king jumped up one last time, and out of instinct reached his razor talons for Shen's throat.

"Shen!" I shrieked and didn't stop my flight. Using a technique my father taught me, I barreled into the prince and took the, almost deadly, blow across my back. Luckily the king's talons only snagged my feathers and didn't draw blood.

"What is this insolence?" The king crowed.

"Lien what are you doing?" Shen hissed at me.

"He was going to catch your throat. It's an old battle instinct. You can't blame him for it." I replied in a hushed tone.

"Your robe!" He gasped.

"It's nothing compared to what's coming next." I sighed and stood.

"This maid is a disgrace! She has defied me and seduced my son for the last time!" The king was seething.

"Peng, don't do anything you'll regret!" The queen grabbed his wing.

"You stay out of this. You're part of the reason that this has happened." The king shrugged her off. Shen took a protective stance in front of me.

"You'll not touch her!" Shen growled.

"Shen, stop. Please." I begged but he didn't hear me.

"I want this heap of feathers out of my palace! No! I want her out of the city!" The king shouted to his guards, then turned back to Shen and I. "Lien-Hua, daughter of the late master He-Lei (harmonious thunder), you have disgraced this palace, and your family, and are hereby banished from Gongmen City for the rest of your life! Take her away!" The guards moved to apprehend me, but Shen took on a fighting stance.

"Any creature that touches her has to get through me." The feathers on the back of his neck stood up and he slid the blades he kept in his robe out of their pockets.

"Prince Shen!" I shouted in his ear. "Stop this please. I'm just a maid, and this is for the better. I couldn't help you rule China." I took the blades out of his wings and placed them back in their holsters. All except three, which I tucked into my own robe. His face was shocked, but emotion raged a war in his eyes.

"Lien you're not just a maid…" I placed a feather on his beak and made him stop.

"You are a prince, and I am a commoner. Did I live a dream this afternoon? Yes. But it was still a dream. Now I have to pay the price for forgetting my place in this world. Don't fight them Shen. For me, just let them take me away. Oh and here," I grabbed a little painted tablet from my robe sleeve. On the back I had painted my seal in great detail and each of the petals held pictures of my loved ones. On the front was a list of things I had wanted to do, and the ones I had completed had a single line through them.

"Take this and know that…" I leaned in close by his ear and whispered something. Then as my last act in the Gongmen City palace, I kissed my prince charming and was taken away by the guards. As I stepped through the gates I turned around one last time, to bow to my king and show that I respected him. His jaw fell open, then snapped shut and his face returned to a look of scorn.

"Peng! You are a monster!" The queen wailed and flew off to her room.

"Look what you've done to your mother Shen!" The king shouted at his son, but Shen was gone, and the tablet was smashed on the floor. Peng picked up the biggest piece and read the words: _Fall in love with the peacock of my dreams. _It was crossed through with fresh ink.


	5. Chapter 5: Twenty Years Gone By

**Chapter 5**

**Twenty Years Gone By**

I guess that was when Shen snapped. He let his anger consume him, and thought of nothing else but destruction, power, and revenge. His parents fell into despair. After finally forgiving Peng for what he had done to me, Li-Hua devoted her time to finding a way to bring her real son back. She even sent out a secret search warrant for me, hoping I could snap Shen, or Lord Shen as he was now, back to reality.

Alas I couldn't let anyone find me. Going back there would ruin everything, again. I learned the information I needed to know about Lord Shen's conquest, attack of the Panda cities, and banishment through rumor and other means throughout China. I had many spies and "little birds" as I called them that got me my information.

Now I'm sure you're wondering what little ol' Lien-Hua did with herself for twenty years. I went to the Valley of Peace to follow in my father's footsteps and become a master of Kung Fu. Masters Ooguay and Shifu welcomed me into the Jade Palace with open arms, and I had the incredible opportunity to train with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Considering the loads of training I got those three years after my father's death, I mastered the techniques in only fifteen years instead of the several more it took the Furious Five.

After the five had been sent to evacuate the city for Tai Lung's return, I had secretly stayed, and when Tai Lung arrived at the Jade Palace he used the nerve tricks that Ooguay used to, to immobilize me and keep me out of his way. I had fought fiercely to avenge my father, and had landed many good hits on the enormous snow leopard, but in the end he had been too quick, even for me. Sadly I wasn't discovered until the next day, paralyzed in my room. Po filled me in on the whole thing, greatly overusing his favorite word: awesome. I was able to help mix poultices and such (the court Soothsayer had taught me a smidge about herbs and potions before, well you know) to patch up The Five, Shifu, and Po.

Viper, Tigress and I had become close-knit friends, being the only women there, and Crane and I did our fair share of flirting. Monkey and Mantis always knew how to make me laugh, and Po… Oh Po. There are too many ways to describe the Dragon Warrior for me to give you a single example. Although I will say this; that panda sure can cook. Shifu and Ooguay had been like my second father throughout everything

I trained in the art of the blades. My people were incredibly good at the making and using of the sharpest knives, swords, throwing blades, etc… Monkey and I were the only ones who used any kind of weapon in our fighting, so we had practiced together all of the time. We shared many bruises over the years. I was a formidable opponent to the other masters, and my traditional Kung Fu was impeccable; I just preferred using my blades.

The one thing I showed a deep interest in, though, was the art of stealth; my father, Master He-Lei, had excelled at it, and I guess his enjoyment of it transferred to me. Shifu and Ooguay, before he passed, taught me everything they knew about silence, speed, and use of my surroundings to my advantage. Even Master Ooguay, at times, couldn't decipher where I was. After fully completing my training, they had deemed me Master Lien-Hua, and I had decided to return to Gongmen City and really test my skills. Or at least that's what I told them.

* * *

><p>"Lien, I don't like this plan of yours. You're very good at what you do, but this seems too dangerous." Shifu had called a meeting of all of the masters of the Jade Palace to try and talk me out of my quest.<p>

"Master, I have fully completed my training, and I haven't seen Genji-Feng or Bo-Chen since the day I was banished. My mother died and I haven't had a chance to pay my respects to her. I must also return and wish Queen Li-Hua luck on her journey to the afterlife. Plus only a few of the king's generals and authorities remain to enforce my banishment. The Kung Fu Master council that has been placed in control of the city knows my father and I and will not enforce my banishment. I will be fine." I told them.

"I thought you snuck away to do those things a long time ago." Mantis said. I shot him a look of venom and he shut his little mouth. I saw Shifu's lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile.

"I agree with Shifu." Tigress stood. "There is just too much that could happen." All the masters nodded. All except for Po.

"You guys know that there is no way that we can stop her. We could sit here and talk about the risks, but Lien won't listen to us. She'd leave in the dead of night and all we would find in the morning is her empty room, and a note saying 'Ha! I tricked you guys with my awesomness!'" The panda explained. I laughed and covered my face with my wing. Some habits from my maid days still hung with me.

"Thank you Po." I nodded in his direction. "I have to go back. I leave at dawn." I placed my wing on the table making it so. Receiving reluctant nods I turned and walked out the gorgeous doors of the palace. Looking around I took a deep breath of the fresh air of my freedom.

I heard Shifu sigh and say, "Well alright then." After chuckling to myself, I spread my wings and flew for a long while, just stretching my muscles. Eventually I landed on the ledge by the peach tree where Master Ooguay used to come to meditate. I sighed and watched the sun set. Just as the flame orange ball of light was about to disappear behind the mountains that surrounded the valley, I heard the strum of sitar strings and turned around to see Master Crane making his way up the path towards my perch.

"Why hello there." I said kindly. Crane looked up and seemed surprised that I was there. Awkwardly he stopped playing and hid the sitar behind his back. "Oh please don't stop." I begged and patted a spot next to me. With as much grace that the embarrassed bird could muster, he meandered his way up the stairs and folded his long legs to sit beside me.

"You thought _that _was good?" Crane motioned to the spot where I had spied him.

"Of course! You are a very talented musician." I told him with a sweet smile. He just blushed and looked away. "So are you going to play or just sit there and stare at the rock?" I teased.

"Oh, of course." He shook his head and began to pluck at the strings. The sound it produced was magical. I closed my eyes and pictured happier times. First, my father and I out on the rice patties training and meditating together. Second, the day Shen and I met. He came around the corner and had tried to run away, because I was a girl with cooties. Yet, after the queen flicked his ear, he kissed my wing, and when he looked up I saw sparks fly. So started our problem.

Then pictures began to shuffle through my mind's eye of my last day in Gongmen City. I forced them out of my head and opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily to try and keep the tears from falling. Crane stopped playing and looked at me with concern in his shy hazel eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked. I knew he could see the tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I just…miss my father." I lied. My partner caught on immediately.

"Lien, you can tell me the truth." He placed a gentle wing on my shoulder.

"You have to swear on your oath as a master that you won't tell anyone." I dried my eyes.

"I swear on my oath as Master Crane that everything you tell me I will keep locked in my heart until the day that I die." He placed his right wing over his heart and his left shot into the air, knocking his straw hat off his head. He reached to pick it up, but a sudden gust of wind blew it off the ledge and into the valley. Before Crane could move to catch it, I rocketed into the air and streamed after the straw disc air parting and forming streamlines along the edges of my form. Just before I hit the ground I used a trick my father taught me; I spread my wings and caught the hat. Then, setting my wings just right, I caught a rough current and scaled the face of the cliff.

When I reached the ledge I spread my long tail-feathers and halted my assent. Gracefully I stepped back on the rock. "You're going to break the sound barrier one of these times, you know." Crane commented when I handed his hat back. He held it in front of his chest.

"That's the plan, don't cha know?" I smirked flirtatiously, and the other master laughed with me. He gave me a pleading look and continued to work the hat in circles with his wings. I knew I_ had_ to tell him the real reason I was returning to Gongmen City, but I didn't want to hurt him. So I just spit it out. "Lord Shen is the _real_ reason I'm going back." Crane's beak dropped open as though it was on a hinge and he dropped his hat again. I grabbed it and held onto it this time.

"But you…Shifu will…You can't…ARE YOU CRAZY?" He threw his wings around trying to figure out how to put his words together.

"Shifu knows. He and Master Ooguay were the only ones who knew about Shen and I." I explained.

"What is there to know? Prince Shen banished you!"

"No. He tried to fight for me, but I made him stop. How else do you think I got these?" I pulled the three blades I had stolen from Shen out of my robe. Crane hadn't had a chance to close his beak, and it's a good thing he didn't. "King Peng banished me for "bewitching" his son, and getting in the way of the royal bloodline." I paused for a moment to let this sink in, and turned away. "Shen and I were…in love." I breathed.

"I'm so sorry…I never knew." My partner murmured and stepped closer to place his wing softly on my back.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I'm just a commoner, a nobody, and I didn't want sympathy during my training. I just wanted to train hard and learn all I could to make my father proud. I didn't want to be reminded of my life in Gongmen City. I wanted to find my inner peace, and I have." I turned back around and placed Crane's hat back on his head. "Now I'm ready to face Lord Shen and stop him before he hurts anymore creatures."

"How do you know that he's going to be in the city?"

"I have my ways." I smiled. "It's the second anniversary of his mother's death this week. This is the perfect time for him to attack, when the people are in mourning."

"Shifu was right," Master Crane smiled, "You _are _good at what you do." We laughed for a moment.

"All I plan on doing for now is snooping around and trying to see if I can find any clues as to where Shen will strike first. My planis to _not_ engage the enemy. If anything happens that is noteworthy, or in the dire case that I need The Five to help me, you will receive word from me no later than the next evening." I promised. "You have been a wonderful friend to me Crane, and if there is anything I can do for you, just ask." We shared a quick, friendly, hug.

"Well there is one thing…" He began to blush brick red. "Something I've wanted to ask you since you first came here actually...It's kind of dumb really." He rubbed his log neck with a wing.

"Anything." I smiled. Although I knew what he was trying to say.

"Well…um…how do I put thi…" Before he could finish his sentence I leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, pressing my beak to his.

"Was I right?" I asked stepping back and fanning my tail to look regal. Crane wobbled a bit but was able to keep on his feet.

"Yes." He sighed and fell forward.

"Are you ok?" I jumped forward and helped him back up.

"I've never been better!" He shouted making his voice crack and carry all through the valley.

"Shhhh! Do you want to wake the whole valley?" I shushed him through a giggle. He just smiled drunkenly and I had to practically drag him to the student's quarters. But when we reached the doors he immediately straightened up, and escorted me to my room.

"Thank you Lien. I hope you sleep well and wish you only the sweetest dreams." Gently, and out of kindness, he pecked my wing and walked off to his own dorm. I giggled to myself and curled up in my nest to sleep for my long journey ahead.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Off

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Off**

The next morning, after a deep sleep, I woke early and began a few last minute preparations. I checked the flight and sharpness of my blades, and sharpened my bladed staff (If you've seen the movie it's like the staff Lord Shen carries around), and steel talons. After completing my weapon check I packed a few provisions of food and water. I then decided to go to the Peach Tree of Wisdom like last night, and ask Master Ooguay for guidance and peace of mind.

"I know this was your favorite place to come, and I don't think that's changed in the afterlife." I chuckled. "All I ask is for your guidance and peace so I can accept whatever happens. I'm finally going to try and make things right." I spoke softly into the valley.

"Then you shall have it." The voice came from behind me. I whirled around, blades drawn and tail fanned for balance, to face the voice. It was then I realized that my "enemy" was Shifu. I relaxed and returned my weapons to their holsters.

"Master Shifu, what a pleasant surprise." I placed my fist in my wing and bowed my head. The little red panda walked over, staff in hand, and sat down on the ledge.

"I heard you sharpening your blades and watched you walk up here." He invited me to come and sit down with him. I complied settling down. Then I produced an exasperated sigh. "You are worried about confronting Lord Shen." He told me.

"It's a lingering thought in my head, yes." I replied.

"All you need is what's in your heart, Lien. Your inner peace. Shen lost that when he snapped. If you can stay calm and collected, maybe it will rub off on him." Shifu instructed.

"Yes master." I dipped my head in acceptance. "Like I told Master Crane, all I plan on doing is snooping around finding where, when and how Shen plans on reclaiming the city. If I find any news you will hear form me no later than the next evening." Together we stood.

"Give the other master's my greetings." He smiled. "And take care of yourself."

"You've trained me well, of course I will." We grinned and bowed to each a tantalizing smell drifted by. "Mmmmmmmm!"

"Smells like Po's awake. Let's go see what's cooking." My master rubbed his thin, little paws together. We joked and laughed on our way down to the dorms, and into the kitchen.

"There she is!" Mantis called and waved us in.

"Mornin' all." I said sitting in my spot.

"Good morning Master Lien." Tigress nodded.

"Oh, so I'm _Master _Lien now?" I joked.

"We must treat you with the proper respect before your quest." Monkey replied in a wise-cracking voice. We all burst out laughing.

"I made your favorite; my father's secret recipe." Po stepped over and placed a bowl of steaming hot noodle soup on the table in front of me.

"It's smells absolutely spectacular! Thank you Po!" I said and dug into the food with my comrades. For the rest of the meal we joked, and laughed, and talked about our previous adventures. Sadly our meal came to a close when all the noodles were gone and the sun was halfway to its peak. It was a sullen group of warriors that stepped outside where I had left my things.

Showing off a little I used the end of my long, now covered in steel, talons to flip my staff into the air. I caught it and preformed some of my favorite moves. As usual, Po's mouth hung open on a hinge. I finished with my head bowed, tail fanned, and bladed staff laid flat across my back.

"You never cease to amaze me." Tigress stepped forward when I finished and placed a paw on my shoulder.

"I've got to keep you on your toes." I told her with a smile. We shared a hug which everyone joined in on, even Shifu. "I'll be back soon, and with any luck I'll be bringing a friend." They nodded. "Well I had best be off. I hope to reach Gongmen City before the sun sets. Goodbye!" I waved and caught a quick breeze so I was in the air and soaring over the palace walls without a second thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to My Past

**Chapter 7**

**Back to My Past**

I flew for a few hours then came to the mouth of the Gongmen River. I paid a rabbit captain to transport me to the city on his little merchant boat. He and his crew (which turned out to be his family) agreed and soon I was on the water. For the first part of the journey I talked with them and told them stories of my adventures. I had just finished my tale of Po joining us and had flown to the top of the mast to meditate, when one of my spies came soaring over the water to perch on the sail just below me.

She was a little flying squirrel, one of the best spies you could ask for; small, fast, and nearly invisible. She could get anywhere and learn anything. She was the leader of a flock of falcons. Her entire legion was in Gongmen City sneaking through the nooks and crannies finding my secrets. Her full name was LaBozzetta, but she preferred to be called Bo for short. "Mistress," She placed a small fist in her open paw and dipped her head. "I bring dire news from the city."

"Tell me of such happenings, Bo." I gave her permission to speak.

"There was a strange group of wolves that arrived early this morning. They were pulling an enormous box on a cart, and walking straight through town."

"Interesting." I mumbled and placed my wing on my chin to think.

"It gets worse." The little brown mammal had my full attention. "Lord Shen was leading them." My eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" I breathed.

"White peacock. Red and black on his fan and crest. Iron Talons, throwing blades, and traditional bladed staff for weapons." Bo listed off the points in a well-rehearsed manner.

"That's him." I took a deep breath. "Wait here." I soared down to the deck. "Captain?" I called and the little rabbit hopped out of the little shed-like structure that served as their home, and out to me.

"Yes Master Lien-Hua?" He asked.

"I thank you deeply for the use of your vessel. I must go now though. Get your family back to the port, and stay away from Gongmen City at all costs. It's no longer a safe place." I instructed. "Please spread the words to the other captains."

"I will, and Thank you. I wish you luck on your journey." The captain bowed his head as did I. I then took to the air and followed my little messenger to my home. We made quick work of the river and soon were slinking over rooftops, making our way to the palace.

"There's the crate." Bo pointed to a group of wolves lugging said wooden box along the street. "And there's Lord Shen." She pointed a shaking paw to the steps just outside the palace door. There he was clear as day; Shen. But not my Shen, no, this was Lord Shen; the murderer of the gentle Panda people; the bird that didn't care how many died or suffered as long as he got what he wanted.

"You may go back to your watch now Bo. I can take it from here." The squirrel nodded eagerly and leapt off to finish her patrol. I watched her leave then turned back to see Shen down a squad of guards with a sweep of throwing blades. I flinched. "How far we have come." I murmured. Then I leapt off the roof I was crouched on, and streamed over the palace walls. I tucked myself into a nook of shadows and prepared to watch the battle.

Masters Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and Croc were practicing in the courtyard when Shen broke open the sealed door, and strowed in, his metal talons clinking like spurs. The masters stopped and mumbled, "Shen?"

"Good afternoon gentlemen." He twisted his wing in a regal fashion. "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, please leave my house." Shen gestured to the gate he had just come through.

"Your house?" Master Thundering Rhino and I said in unison, though his voice far overpowered mine.

"Yes, didn't you see the peacock on the front door?" Shen hadn't lost his whit; that was for sure. He exchanged some words with the Soothsayer that had predicted his fate, and said he would be defeated by the black and white warrior. Then he turned back around to the masters.

"What do you want Shen?" Rhino asked. I was thinking the same thing, though I knew the answer.

"What is rightfully mine," The peacock spread his wings indicating the whole city, then stabbed a pointer feather at the ground. "Gongmen City!" He shouted. I had to actually hold myself back from attacking him then and there. Master Rhino informed him that the city would be protected, especially from him.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, otherwise I would have dragged_ that_ here for nothing." He pointed to the crate that the wolves were just now bringing in.

"What's in the box Shen?"

"Want to see? It's a gift. Oh it's your parting gift; in it will part you; part of you here, part of you there, and part of you waaaay over there, staining the wall!"

"You insolent fool!" Master Storming Ox jumped into the air, but Shen dragged him to the ground with a throwing dart. When Croc tried to help he was flung over Shen's back and narrowly avoided death by the throwing knives. A massive fight ensued, I was about to jump in when Rhino cut the tips of Shen's wing feathers making him drop his blades. Something was said between them and Shen soared back to the box, which fell open to reveal a huge cannon. Rhino, bless his soul, took on a fighting stance, and before I could move the cannon fired. Master Thundering Rhino was no more.

"Listen and listen well, Storming Ox and Croc. I will turn this cannon on the city and destroy everything and everyone, if, you do not surrender and follow my pack to the city jail. Your choice." Shen shrugged. I could tell it nearly broke the famed masters to comply. I felt my face heat, and my blood begin to boil.

"You never said my name!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I stepped from the shadows, staff in hand. Lord Shen's beak fell open and shock was written on every feature. I walked calmly and gracefully into the courtyard and took up my fighting stance.

"Impossible!" The Lord breathed. The Soothsayer had a mixture between a smile and a look of terror on her face. "You're…"

"Dead?" I snapped. "No Shen. I lived on. I went to the Valley of Peace, and became a master like my father. Now I have come to stop you." I growled.

"So it's _Master _Lien-Hua now? Now I see that there was destiny woven into your banishment." He spat the last word in my face like it would hurt me. It was nothing, and just seemed to stir up the breeze.

"I see your point." I crooned and smiled. "Right now I could have been by your side blinded by your ambitions. Instead I stand before you ready to end your reign of terror." I replied smoothly doing exactly what Shifu had instructed me to do. Any memories I had of us were ignored. All I saw was the bird in front of me, and what he had become.

"Save your breath, peasant! You'll need it!" Shen leaped off the cannon and drew his staff again. He dove to stab me, but with lightning precision I dodged and thwacked him across the back with the non-bladed end of my weapon. He yelped. Shen always had a low tolerance for pain. My move made him angry though.

The rest of the battle was a blur of blades, feathers and insults. My skill outweighed his, but he wasn't about to lose to _me_. I was just about to leap in the air and bring my staff down on his back again, when he threw his blades with bulls-eye accuracy and pinned my robes to the ground. One blade was barely clutched in the tips of his feathers, and it was pointed right at my heart. I glared at him and he hid the blade quickly.

"Now you will listen to me you heart-wrenching peasant." Shen strided closer and spoke in a low tone. His blade was pointed at my throat. "Go with the other masters and you will save the city." He smiled evilly and swung the blade towards the palace gates. I hung my head in remorse. Carefully I plucked the blades out of my robe, raised my head back to its peak, and looked across the courtyard.

"As you wish, _Lord _Shen." I drew out the title with venom dripping off my tone. "But know this. I have yet to be placed in a jail that I can not escape."

"If you leave that jail, any of you, I will destroy Gongmen City and kill every last creature." He stepped closer to me and whispered the next part. "Starting with your brother and sister." I flinched and sucked in a small gasp. "Take them away!"

With Master Storming Ox to my left and Master Croc to my right I left the palace. My head was held high, and my spirit was unbroken. At least on the outside…

* * *

><p><strong>I thought quoting the movie here was a good idea. It should be the the only time I do it, but I'm not making any promises. We'll just havce to see how the story unfolds. Thanx! XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Hopeless?

**Ok guys, you're my heros! With this story alone I have 604 hits! Thank you thank you thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Hopeless?**

I had only been in my cell for an hour, and already I was restless. I couldn't stop pacing and mumbling to myself. With a whisper of wind Lee, one of Bo's falcons, soared in through my window. He had a piece of charcoal and a scroll for me to write on. I scribbled down the events of the day and handed the scroll back to the little grey falcon.

"Lee you're going to have to fly hard and fast to get this to the Jade Palace by morning light. Good luck." I dipped my head to the brave bird.

"Yes mistress! I will make it." He nodded then disappeared.

"If that bird gets caught, we're all dead." Ox and Croc were in the cell across from me and were wallowing in their own misery.

"He's _my _agent. He won't get caught." I informed them.

"Why did you come here in the first place? You're still in exile." Croc snapped.

"I thought I could fix things." They sighed in the most sarcastic manner, "I did better than you two after all." I chuckled.

"Look where you got us! Now we're stuck in here and can't leave." Ox screamed at me.

"I'm sorry for trying to make things right, you pompous old cow!" My temper got the better of me and I returned the worded slap.

"If I wasn't in this cell I'd pluck every feather off your dumb head! You're one of them!" Croc yelled, and held master Ox back from charging through the door.

"I'm one of _them_? _**I'm one of them**__? _I never got to say goodbye to my father before he was slaughtered! I've been exiled from my only home for _twenty years_! I trained my body to the point of breaking at the Jade Palace, and I had to watch from the shadows as the only bird I have ever loved turn into an evil, murderous, black hearted villain and I couldn't lift a wing to stop him." I kicked open my door, stepped across the little hallway, and burst through their door. "_Now tell me that I'm one of them_." I hissed jabbing their chests with my pointer feather, and my tail fanned in anger.

"Our apologies Master Lien." They murmured like guilty school children. I calmed down enough to smile at them.

"We have a common enemy now and I'm greatly sorry for the loss of your master, but now we have to set our minds for the future." I told them allowing them to stand back up from where I had them backed against the wall.

"We _can't _leave. You need to get that through your little feathered head. We _can't_ fight." Ox stood and placed his door back where it had been.

"Fine. If you want to be hopeless, then be hopeless. I'll be in my cell meditating." I turned around and returned to my own little cell. I started meditating, then meditation faded into sleeping, and sleeping faded into dreaming.

_(dream)_

_I was walking through a cherry grove in the fresh air of spring time. The pretty light pink petals floated around me, and their fragrance tickled my nose. I took a deep breath and suddenly I heard the reedy sound of a pan-flute. The petals swirled around and parted to reveal my father perched under our little trees. _

"_Father!" I cried and ran up to him._

"_Ah, my little lotus. How have you been?" He asked enveloping me in a warm hug and holding my head into his shoulder. As I sat back up I remembered how my father looked. His feathers were ruby-red accented with orange, yellow, and varying shades of pink to from a warm sunset rainbow along his primary feathers and in his fan-feathers. His wise emerald eyes had their usual twinkle in them. _

"_Conflicted." Was the best word I could think of in answer to his question. He chuckled and smiled in a fatherly way._

"_I see. Tell me about it." Master He-Lei's eyes were glowing._

"_Oh you know" I shrugged, "I'm only trapped in a cell that I could easily escape, but can't to keep the city safe." My father placed a warm wing on my shoulder._

"_I know that's not all Lien."_

"_No." My throat constricted and I looked away. His wing moved from my shoulder to under my chin. _

"_Shen didn't respond the way you had hoped huh?" He asked turning my face back to his._

"_No." I squeaked. Then came the water works, and in full force. _

"_There there my little lotus. You can cry here, no one will know." Again he held me close and I just sobbed and sobbed into his gorgeous feathers. I finally calmed down and began to gasp and wheeze to get my breath back tucked under his wing. "I know you loved him." He whispered in my ear._

"_Loved?" I choked. "I never _stopped_ loving the _real _Shen. I know the real heir to the peacock throne is still in him, deep deep down." _

"_And you are 100% correct." Baba told me. _

"_Really?" _

"_Of course! A peacock can't change his feathers my daughter. Lord Shen is still Prince Shen, and seeing you has helped him realize that; ever so slightly. It will take some time for him to turn back around." He playfully squeezed me close and I laughed. _

"_Thank you father. I miss you, and I'm glad you came to see me." I told him as he dried my eyes and we sat back up. _

"_I miss you too my dear. Remember to listen to your heart, and I will try to guide you." _

"_I will father. Do you have any advice for me?" I asked eagerly._

"_Truthfully I'm not supposed to help you," He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "But I suppose since you asked…" He smiled cleverly, and I giggled in glee. "You will soon be visited by the Furious Five and that panda…Po. You must not listen to them. Stay in the jail until you receive a visit from a fatherly messenger." He-Lei nodded signaling that that was enough._

"_I will hide from them so they don't see me." I suggested._

"_Perfect!"_

"_Thank you so much baba!" I hugged him tightly._

"_You're very welcome my child. Now I must go. Good luck!" He called and stood to walk away into the falling petals._

"_Goodbye! And tell mama I said hello!" I called. My father waved and disappeared._


	9. Chapter 9: A Little While Longer

**Chapter 9**

**A Little While Longer**

"No! No! No! This is a complete disaster!" I shouted at the walls. "A Panda? I killed them all!"

"As I said before; why can't you just accept your fate?" The Soothsayer said in her rich, velvety voice.

"Because I will prove it wrong! I will not be told my fate by a bunch of smoke and mirrors!" I screamed at her. So many times I had to literally fight the urge to just kill her with a sweep of blades.

"Will you be told by a peahen who came to face you in the field of battle even though she would have never been able to kill you?" The goat pounded her little cane on the ground and stopped me in mid step.

"You know nothing of what happened during my _fruitless_ life." I said quietly.

"Shen, Lien-Hua came to stop you because she thought that when all else had failed she would be able to succeed. She thought that you were still _Prince _Shen. Are you?" The goat stepped closer.

"That ship has sailed. I was weak and vulnerable. My father was right to banish her for bewitching me. Now she will pay the same price as the rest who have stood up to me." I meant the words. Or did I? After the battle I was only 75% sure about every decision I made. Watching that peahen walk through the palace gates _again_ really messed with my head. I had a duty to myself to take over China, and take my happiness back. She couldn't become part of the mix. She could ruin everything.

"You should at least tell her why." Again the Soothsayer spoke breaking my thoughts.

"Why what?" I snapped

"Why you're going to kill her." I whirled around fanning my tail as fury welled in my stomach. The old goat had a knowing look on her face.

"I don't need a reason!" I growled. "She…she is my enemy and will be treated the same as all of my other enemies!" I felt the strangest twinge of guilt after letting the words escape my beak. I moved to turn around, but out of nowhere she raised her gnarled cane and smacked my right wing. Surprised, I yelped as many of my blades fell out of their holsters and clattered on the tile floor. The little silk notebook, with the lotus embroidered on the cover, fell on top of the pile of deadly weapons.

"You still have it." The Soothsayer walked over and picked up Lien's diary.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You kept it because you needed something to remind you of what it was like to be happy," She waved the precious book around in the air. "So that when you gained happiness you would know exactly what you were looking for." I snatched it from her hoof.

"You know nothing!" I hissed. "I kept it to see the pain she went through during her life. There is no other reason." How could this old goat know so much? Sure she was a soothsayer, but can't she ever just stop? Yes, I kept it because of those times. Yes, every time I opened it I heard those words _she_ whispered in my ear before she left my life. Could the goat really be right? Could a panda really defeat me? "Impossible!" I whispered snapping my mind away from soft thoughts.

"When will you stop lying to yourself Shen? When Lien-Hua is dead?"

"We're done here." I told her. "I need to rest. It has been a hard day, taking over _my _city again."

* * *

><p>Three days went by and on the fourth The Five came and tried to talk the other masters into leaving. Obviously the depressed and bull-headed idiots wouldn't budge. Po had been a little shaken by the broken state of his heroes, but had been able to brush it off and tell them what spineless ninnies they were. I hid like I told my father and none of my friends had seen me.<p>

But now it was sundown and I could hear cannons firing, people screaming, and the pounding of the thousands of paws of Lord Shen's wolf pack. They were howling and I knew that meant that they were being summoned to the palace. This also meant that The Five had been discovered by Lord Shen.

"What is going on?" Master Storming Ox called to me.

"I'm waiting for my agent. She'll know everything." Just as I turned around and stuck my head back out the window, Bo came soaring around the corner.

"Oh there you are mistress." She panted collapsing in my wings.

"You poor thing! Are you alright?" I asked her. She had a few cuts and bruises, but it was nothing deadly. The little squirrel laid there a moment longer, then glided over to my cot to report.

"It's bad out there. Our falcons are going down. Most of the birds were circling the Tower of the Sacred Flame because of the arrival of The Furious Five, and suspicious activity by Lord Shen. All of the sudden Shen leapt off the highest balcony and flew to the firework factory. In flight he killed about ten birds, and many more were struck down by falling rock." She explained.

"What do you mean falling rock?"

"The Tower mistress, it's going down."

"WHAT?" All three of us gasped.

"Shen decided to destroy it to kill The Five, who were trapped inside. The entire palace is nothing but broken brick. He's gone completely mad trying to kill this panda."

"I can't believe he destroyed his own palace." I turned and placed my wing over my mouth. "This has gone too far. I have to stop him!" I looked at my cell door.

_Lien, you must wait only a little while longer. _My father's voice broke through my thoughts and stopped my planning.

"Yes father." I murmured and turned back to Bo. "Go and find my brother and sister,"

"They left weeks ago. As soon as we caught wind of Lord Shen's return we forced them from Gongmen City." The tan mammal explained.

"Perfect! I always knew you would be the perfect agent." I patted her chocolate brown stripped head. "Now go and get what falcons you have left and get everyone out of the town. I will meet you soon."

"Aye-aye mistress. See you soon." She saluted and crawled out the window. I watched her soar away over the rooftops.

"This is horrible." Croc whined.

"Everything will turn around soon. I know that for a fact." I smiled, but the other two only moaned. "You two are pathetic." I rolled my blue eyes and turned around. Just then the doors were blown in and The Five appeared for the second time.


	10. Chapter 10: Friendships and Flashbacks

**Chapter 10**

**Friendships and Flashbacks**

"Po, being left behind isn't bad. Tigress only wants to protect her best friend." I tried comfort the panda. I had given up on hiding and the cell and now stood next to the slumped over Dragon Warrior.

"But I have to go and find my answers. What am I if I don't have my answers?" He moaned.

"You're the Dragon Warrior. You turned Shifu back to his hardcore, but understanding, self. You've made it this far in your life. It's further than I've gone." I placed a wing on his shoulder.

"No way! You were banished from your home but you didn't lose it like many others have, you became a master through that to honor your father, and you would have defeated Shen if he hadn't cheated." Po stood and used his entire body to emphasize his point.

"Shen didn't cheat. That's his style. I should have seen it coming." I replied hanging my head. Po caught on to the tone of my voice.

"Why would you defend him?" He turned around and saw the flash of anxiety in my eyes.

"Wait…You and Shen…Oh my gosh!" He gasped. "You knew Shen before everything! Were you like a secret agent in the palace or something?"

"No. I was a maid to Queen Li-Hua. _Prince _Shen and I were best friends. But that was the past. Now we must tend to the future, and stop him before he kills anyone else." I stood and brushed aside any feelings to focused on my inner peace. "You must do what you must do to find your answers. You helped sway The Five back at the palace before I left. I will not stop you now." I told him. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I hope to see you out there." Po and I shared a hug. "See ya later!" He waved and ran out the door.

"I hope you didn't just send him off to his death." Croc said from behind me.

"I swear I'm setting you up with a psychiatrist when we get out of here." I told him rolling my eyes again.

"Did you just lose you're master? I didn't think so." Master Ox growled.

"You two are hopeless." I told them sarcastically, striding back to my cell. Then I thought better of it and stayed in the circular hall. I heard them breathe in to tell me that I should get back in the dark, stony cubicle but cut them off. "The wolves are too busy helping Shen to come back here. There is no need to worry." I began to meditate. "I suggest you calm your nerves, because our time is coming."

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the Valley. I was sneaking through town to avoid the curious eyes of the people while making sure all was right. Bandits had been seen around, but they had become more prevalent now that The Five and Po were gone. Where I was headed was Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. I figured that if Po could cook as well as he could, then his father's talent would be to die for.<p>

I came around one last corner to enter the supply yard of Po's old home. I tapped on the back door three times and waited patiently to be answered. After a short while the worn wooden door was nearly torn off its hinges by a very excited father goose. He was looking up as though expecting someone taller, but when he saw me his smile dwindled down a touch.

"Oh Master Shifu! I was expecting Po, but you're still a welcome surprise. Please come in." He lead me to the back room and offered me a seat.

"I understand." I smiled as he handed me a bowl of noodle soup. "You never heard this from me," I looked around suspiciously, "but I miss him too." Together we laughed. "Thank you by the way."

"You're very welcome. It's on the house."

"Oh no I couldn't…"

"Don't argue. You trained my son, and helped make all of his dreams come true. This is the absolute least I can do for you." Mr. Ping insisted. I nodded and took a sip of the broth. It tasted better than I had anticipated and I moaned in bliss.

"This is incredible!" I informed my friend.

"Doesn't Po cook for you?"

"Of course! But he's been gone for almost a week and I've had to survive on some very…tasteless food." I replied.

"You should have come by sooner! I would have greatly enjoyed the company. It's very lonely around here without Po."

"I apologize." I placed my hand over my heart in apology. "I've been busy keeping the bandits at bay that have been snooping around the rim. I will keep your invitation in mind for next time though."

"Oh…Yes…Next time." The goose murmured taking my now empty bowl and placing it in the washing bucket. I tipped my head to the side trying to fathom the sudden change in his behavior.

"What do you mean?"

"What if there is no next time? What if Po doesn't return?" Mr. Ping said quietly.

"He _will_ return. I'm sure of it." I patted him on the back with my small hand. He smiled sadly. "I thank you for the meal, but I must return to the palace now. You must keep your head and hopes high, my friend. Your son will be back soon."

"Thank you for coming by Shifu. I hope to see you around." We bowed and I left the city. Using my technique I sprinted up the stairs of the palace and with ease leapt over the wall. Catching myself with my hand I noticed the gouges in the courtyard from the many thousands of battles, and training fights that happened there. I saw my warriors as though they were still there.

Crane and Lien were soaring through the air sparring, and sharing techniques. Tigress, Po, and monkey were locked in a deep battle, and Mantis and Viper were working on stealth. I was hovering around helping them with their form and giving them more pointers.

Then I flashed back to the night after Lien's master ceremony. All of my students had been sound asleep, but Lien, being a light sleeper, had woken up at the slightest creek of the boardwalk. Together we had walked through the moonlit valley talking about her past in more detail than she ever had before. That night I had helped her find her inner peace, while Ooguay watched from the shadows.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of all of my warriors lined up in the courtyard. They had bowed their heads to me, and I had returned the gesture with a happy heart. Then a raindrop splashed on my nose. The pictures dissolved and I was left looking at an empty courtyard. The rainclouds had appeared out of nowhere. A bad feeling in my stomach as I made my way to my cave.

I sat down and began to meditate to see if I could get a picture of my warriors. Immediately I saw flashes of red and black. First I saw Lien in a circular stone building. Then I saw The Five fighting their way through waves upon waves of wolves. From the sheer numbers of the enemies, I could tell they were going to be overpowered.

Then my vision flashed to Po. I saw him fall over a fast moving conveyor belt, but just in time he grabbed a magnetic tuning fork and a wok, and rode the belt back around. "Looking for me?" The panda called a little early and made the Lord whirl around. A quick fight ensued, after Po made it all the way around, ending with Shen pinned to a plank of wood by the tuning fork around his neck.

"No more running Shen!" Po shouted whirling the wok around like a weapon.

"So it seems." The peacock gasped pulling the fork out of the wood and rubbing his white neck.

"Now, answers." Po growled.

"Oh you want to know so badly." He panted. "You think knowing will heal you; will fill some crater within your soul? Well here's your answer: You're parents didn't love you. But here, let me heal you!" With a rush of wind the planks and tarps flew back to reveal a huge cannon. With a swipe of his Iron Talons, Shen lit the fuse, and Po was blasted through the wall of the old firework factory. He landed in the river with a flash of sparks from the cannonball and a huge splash.

I gasped and fell off my perch on my staff. "No no no." I murmured looking out of the mouth of the cave and at the grey storm that crackled with thunder. Lightning flashed brightening the dim cave. Luckily there was no one around to see the single tear that rolled down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. It's sort of a filler chapter to make sure I don't just skip the whole middle of the movie. lol <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Could it Be?

**You guys remember what I said about you being my heros? Well YOU GUYS ARE MY HEROS! 1,128 hits in 8 days! You guys rock! The only thing that would be better would be some more reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Could it Be?**

"Po's dead." Tigress informed the rest of us trapped in the jail.

"Impossible!" I refused to believe it.

"I saw it happen. He was blasted through the wall without a second thought. Lord Shen strikes again." Crane told me.

"Po can't die! He's _the_ warrior!" I shouted in denial. Crane placed a wing on my shoulder but I brushed him off, maybe a little too harshly. He looked at his thin toes and stepped away.

"Well he is." I whirled around and my eyes locked with those deep brown ones of Lord Shen. "The famed warrior of black and white is now dead and out of my way." He smiled as we all took on a fighting stance.

"You're a monster!" I hissed stepping as close to him as I could without touching him. The false evil smile didn't waver, but Shen's eyes betrayed the fact that my words hit home.

"Take Master Lien to the boats." The white peacock told his wolves. The canines poked and prodded at me with their weapons. I hissed at them, fanning my tail to make them back off. Angrily I brushed by Lord Shen with my head held high. Suddenly he grabbed my wing and forced me to face him.

"Don't touch me!" I growled trying to jerk my wing away. He only tightened his grip, and, for a moment the fake smile faded to his real one. All within the span of a fraction of a second, he placed a scrap of paper in my wing and pecked my cheek. He made it look like he was saying something harsh, but that was all the proof I needed that _my _Shen still existed. If only in broken, scattered fragments

"Now get her out of my sight!" He shoved me away and turned back to The Five. "And get these 'masters' chained up and taken out to the ships as well." That was all I heard until I left the dungeon and entered the dimly lit hall.

_What was that all about?_ I thought. I looked around in a daze; the walls, the floor, my robes, my wings, the note. The note! It was written on rice paper, and the only rice paper that Shen had, came from my old notebook. _He still has it. _A shy smile danced over my beak. I un-krinkled it and read the note scribbled in charcoal.

Escape my wolves and flee the city. You will be safe.

Short, sweet, and to the point. I had to give him a little credit for this miniscule act of kindness, but could I really leave? Shen wouldn't have time to turn the cannons around and destroy the city, so I guessed it was my best bet. I had to get help, but I couldn't do it surrounded by wolves and trapped in the city.

Just as I was planning my escape, we left the jail to enter the moonlit alley just outside the door. I looked at the walls and the narrow opening to the sky, and a plan came to me. Using Shifu's short teleportation trick I jumped behind the last three wolves and took care of them silently; hiding them behind barrels. The two that were in front of me and just steps behind the leader I grabbed by their muzzles, smacked their heads together and left their unconscious bodies on top of the jail roof. The leader then looked back and realized that he was now alone, with a master of Kung Fu on the loose in his vicinity. I soared silently over his head, letting my shadow be seen.

"Come out! I'll call Lord Shen!" He shouted into the shadows.

"I'm right here." I was behind him again and tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around and gasped, "How did you do that?" I grinned a vixen grin.

"It went something like this!" I spun around, gathering momentum, and hit him square in the chest with a roundhouse kick. His breath was knocked out of him and he fell to the cobblestones. Quickly I locked him in a sleeper hold and placed him with the rest of his dreaming comrades. Then I climbed to the roof of the nearest building, and began to sneak along just below the skyline until it was safe for me to take to the air and fly to the meeting point.

Soon I was soaring over the outskirts of the wrecked panda village. The charred remains of houses and barns were decaying with the help of the moisture from the small storm I had flown through to get here. Grass had long since grown over the burned ground, and even the rice patties had survived. Little trees and bushes grew anywhere they found fit, adding color to the already moonlit emerald sea below me. "Lien!" The voices came from all around me. Nearly ten of my little falcons swarmed around me, scaring the living daylights out of me and pounding me with questions about my escape.

"Hello! Yes, I had to fight. No, I'm not injured. Yes, The Five are in captivity. No, I haven't seen the Dragon Warrior. Where Is Bo?" I rattled off answers when they paused for a breath.

"Follow us!" Ching, Lee's brother, took the lead and led me to the center of town. There was Bo in the center of a group of about thirty falcons. Their little white chests glowed in the bath of moon-shine, and their razor-sharp talons gleamed.

"…Then, just when the Great Bear thought he had her beat, Lien found the last inkling of her strength and ran him through his black heart with her bladed staff, ending his life and liberating the tribe." Bo was telling the story of one of my first missions when I had to face Chief Great Bear who had enslaved a whole society of silk-weaving foxes. I smiled at the memory of the little dogs faces when the bear fell. They had been forever grateful, and every year they sent me a new robe made by their most talented weavers.

As Bo finished I landed silently behind her and motioned for the birds to be quiet. "She beat that old bear with one wing behind her back!" The little squirrel emphasized by placing her paw behind her back.

"I don't remember that part of the story." I said in my deepest, richest, most regal sounding voice. Bo jumped into the air and sored over to a little bush; absolutely terrified. Everyone burst out laughing; even I was rolling on the ground from the shocked look on my little commander's face. "You should see your face!" I sputtered as she blushed and walked sheepishly out of the leafy cover.

"Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to help you." Bo muttered.

"Oh lighten up! All of our hard work has paid off." I was still using my regal voice, and the falcons continued to laugh. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of fur. I used my eyes to motion Lee into the sky to see what it was. He zoomed upwards and floated over the village. He circled twice over a pile of scorched wood and flew in the pattern that meant all clear.

Carefully I took a few steps closer to the pile. "Come out! I won't hurt you!" I called. There was another flash of fur as the creature shot into the air.

"I will take you down Lord Shen!" A robust panda screamed barely clearing the wood pile.

"Po? You're alive?" I screamed and ran up to him wrapping him in a hug. As I moved I realized my feathers were glowing like the falcon's breasts, and I could have definitely looked like Lord Shen from a distance.

"Lien?" He gasped and returned the embrace. "You got away from the jail."

"Yea, but The Five are still there. What happened to you? I thought you were dead!" I asked him stepping back.

"Well, Lord Shen blasted me through the wall of the factory and I fell into the river. When I was unconscious I must have floated here and the Soothsayer saved me." Just as he finished the little old goat walked into the clearing. I smiled and bowed to my old friend and teacher.

"Good to see you escaped, Lien." She nodded with a smile.

"Good to be out of the jail." I told her ruffling my feathers after feeling a chill. "How did you get here?"

"I walked." She grinned even wider as I rolled my crystalline blue eyes at her. "Shen set me free after I proved his quest to be wrong."

"You were always more esteemed than me, especially because your knowledge."

"I suppose, but you were far more favored by the young prince." The Soothsayer's smile didn't waver as my face heated with a nervous blush.

"OOOOOOOO!" Everyone chorused. "I get it now!" Po said slapping his face with his open paw. "How didn't I see it before?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, but since the cat's out of the bag," I shot the old goat a half-angry look, "_Prince_ Shen and I were a _tad_ more than friends, but_ Lord _Shen is an entirely different bird." The Soothsayer chuckled when I said "a tad", and I tried my hardest to force the blush away. It only got worse.

"Lien, you know I have to defeat him; it's my destiny." Po placed a gentle paw on my shoulder. In his eyes was a wholesome apology, but I knew what must happen.

"I know. I just hope that doesn't mean that you have to kill him. I think there's still a chance that_ my_ Shen wants to resurface; he just doesn't know how."

"You're faith in him will be proven, but I will not say whether it be proven wrong or proven right." The Soothsayer spoke again.

"Thank you." I nodded then turned to my friends, confidence restored. "Well, what are we standing around here for? We have to get back to the city and help The Furious Five!" I crowed and leapt into the air.

"Yeah! C'mon guys let's go!" Po pumped his fist in the air.

"When we reach the city, I will return to the jail to see if I can get more help, go on without me." I told the panda. "I will catch up." He nodded and we were off. My falcons swarmed the sky with Bo in the lead of their flight. Po was running directly underneath me, and I was soaring through the sky, my robes flapping in the wind. "Here we come Shen. Our time has arrived to set things right."


	12. Chapter 12: Into Battle

**Chapter 12**

**Into Battle**

We snuck into the city just as Shen's fleet was unfurling their sails. Our group paused outside the jail. "Here's where our missions take us different ways." I turning my back to the door and facing my friends.

"Good luck." Po offered.

"You too." I held out a wing to shake, but Po pulled me into a friendly hug. My falcons and Bo joined in too. Tears stung at my eyes. "What…What are we all acting like this is the last time we'll see each other for?" I wiped the tears away and sniffled.

"I…I don't know. Are you crying? I'm not crying." Po said as quickly as he possibly could and I couldn't understand half of it. He turned around to dry his eyes too.

"Bo, I want you to help Po and The Five in any way possible. There is no need for heroics. I intend to see all of you this afternoon during our celebration." I faced my little commander. She nodded her little chocolate-brown stripped head and soared off with the legion of falcons.

"Well here goes nothing." Po sighed.

"Do what you need to do." I instructed. Po nodded and we shared a fist bump. Without the wasting of any more words we nodded and split our paths. I turned around and began to sneak through the halls of the jail. Only after I made it three quarters of the way did I realize that there were no guards. They were all on the ships. I quickened my pace as soon as I heard a cannon fire.

Soon afterwards I sprinted into the circular jail. Most of the cells that had had someone in them were now empty. All except for Ox and Croc, who were obviously too stubborn to escape when it was their only choice. "Welcome back." Croc moaned.

"Ok boys. Get your lazy butts out of those cells and let's go!" I crowed. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"We can't, and we won't." Ox growled.

"Oh come on!" I cried exasperated. "Lord Shen is physically unable to turn around and destroy the city with the cannons." I explained tossing my wings around for effect. They looked at me like sad puppies, and then it hit me. They weren't scared to fight; they had just lost their master and their spirit.

I sighed and my thoughts softened along with my voice. "I know that Master Thundering Rhino's death is hard for you. How do you think I felt when Master Shifu arrived at our little rice farm with my father's torn, ragged robes and staff to tell us that he had been murdered by Tai Lung?" I asked them. "I was crushed. Yet I knew that if I gave up on my training, just quit on everything that he taught me, I would be dishonoring him. So I practiced every day until I got the chance to travel to the Jade Palace." I placed a wing over my heart. "Master Rhino wouldn't want you to act so hopeless. I know it."

"I agree." The wise voice startled me at first, same as it had the night before I jumped into this mess. Master Shifu stood in the doorway, staff in hand and a smile on his lips.

"Master! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"It looked like you needed some help." The little red panda tipped his head towards the masters in the cell and grinned. Then he turned to Ox and Cro to speak to them directly.. "I know losing your master is a painful experience, believe me. The only thing that is more painful is letting them down and giving up on everything that they wanted you to do. Master Rhino would want you to fight for what is left of this city."

They looked at each other; doubt still in their eyes. "Can't you see? Heroes are killed by the merciless. If we fight we will be stopped." Croc answered.

"This is our last chance! If we don't fight now, Lord Shen will conquer China and we will all die! Do you want to join your master as hopeless cowards or brave warriors?" This _finally_ penetrated their thick skulls. They shared another look; this time hopelessness was replaced by determination. Together they kicked open the door; Ox with a roundhouse kick and Croc with one of his tail techniques. The door burst off its hinges and shattered against the wall.

After the dust cleared they stood before my master and I; shoulders set, heads high, and feet ready to fight. "We'll join him as warriors. The way he would have wanted." Ox rumbled.

"Spectacular!" I crowed leaping in the air and twirling around. "Just remember that the goal is to live through this." I smiled and they actually laughed. "Let's go!" With a mighty war cry we stormed out of the jail. Shifu and I took to the rooftops, and Ox and Croc sprinted on the streets below us. We came to the river and were in left in a state of shock. There were at least twenty-five ships in front of Shen's mighty barge, overflowing with wolves, and each carrying a cannon. Behind there were only about five and they carried ammunition, and still more wolves. Burly gorillas were sprinkled throughout, and they didn't look like the friendliest of sorts.

"We need to get closer." Shifu whispered.

"Right, but where are The Five and Po?" As if in answer there was a mighty shout from one of the first ships and there stood Po and The Five determined to finish this to their favor. Po told them the steps to his plan and they rocketed forward heading straight for Shen. Wolves were mowed down like grass in a sheep's yard.

"We have to help them." Shifu told me. Then he motioned to Ox and Croc to join the battle. Immediately Croc leapt into the water, and Ox snuck a little further behind my friends.

"I'll take out the last five ships, you go help Po." My master tried to object, but I wouldn't hear it. "The cannons are useless without cannonballs. Now go!" I took off the roof emitting my own battle cry and jumped in the middle of the last ship. With the element of surprise the first and second ships were easy to un-man and sink. But the wolves got wise and started throwing the cannonballs at me. Some I was able to hit back at them like baseballs; others came dangerously close to ending my life. I landed again, but they didn't stop throwing and helped me by taking out their own men.

Third ship down. Now I really had to fight since they had run out of cannonballs. I ducked a blow from a cutlass, and returned the action by slicing the owners arm with one of my blades. I spread my tail to distract wolves behind me and took out three in front of me with cuts from my staff. Then I tucked my tail and spun around like a tornado of blades finishing the fourth boat. I grabbed a cannonball off the sidewalk and dropped it down the center of the mast, splitting it in half and sinking the vessel.

I looked at the fifth ship, and it had been abandoned. I repeated my actions for the fourth ship on the fifth and sunk it as well. It was then I noticed that I had fallen far behind the rest of the fleet. I took to the air to catch up, and just as I did Crane circled around and preformed Wings of Justice to block the way out for the rest of the Lords fleet. With and explosion of fireworks Po jumped over the blockage with Ox, Monkey, Viper, and Crane to his right, and Mantis, Tigress, Shifu and Croc to his left. Together they easily overpowered what was left of the gunners and were on course for Shen.

"Why aren't we firing?" Shen screamed at his general. The wolf must have replied badly because after only a few more words he was struck down by a sweep of blades and Shen jumped on the enormous cannon. He lowered it to shoot directly at my friends. Po was directly in the line of fire, but Tigress shoved him out of the way to take the cannonball herself. With a swipe of his Iron Talons he lit the fuse.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to move faster, tried to pump my wings for all their worth to stop him, but I was too late. The cannon fired and blasted everything in front of it, including The Five, Po, Shifu, Ox, and Croc, into the harbor. Debris was thrown everywhere, and a large plank of wood flew into the air and threw me backwards, pinning me to a nearby roof. I heard some ribs crackle, and the pain almost made me faint. I ignored it, though, and shoved the plank off my body. Carefully, so as not to _actually_ make myself faint, I hopped from rooftop to rooftop until I came to the last one and could see the harbor clearly.

Shifu, Tigress, Mantis and Po had grabbed their own means of flotation and were bobbing around catching their breath. Crane's wings were burned and he was lying on an upturned hull of a ship with Croc, Viper and Ox. I wanted to fly out to him and make sure he was alright, but I knew flight was all but impossible. Everyone was alive as far as I could tell, thank goodness. I looked at Lord Shen and he stood proudly, now back behind his cannon, with a horrible smile on his face. Then I saw Po paddle over to Tigress, say something, and turn around to paddle out to another upturned ship's hull. "What is he doing?" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit of a filler chapter too, mainly because I don't want the story to only have 13 chapters. Yea I'm a tad supersticious. Thanx to all of you again! XD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Scars Heal

**Chapter 13**

**Scars Heal**

What happened next I seriously _still _can't believe. Po got up on that broken hull, and took up a fighting stance. The only thing that was different was that this stance wasn't his normal stance. This stance, this fluidity of the muscles, this look in his eyes was only possible after you had found your inner peace. My beak fell open. "He did it. Po really did it."

After everything that had been done to him. His species being wiped out. His parents dying for him. Being abandoned as an infant by his mother because of Shen's raid. Po had still been able to let it all go, and free his mind to be at peace. I felt a newfound pride for my friend well in my heart.

I looked at Lord Shen to see if this even had any effect on him. Sadly he only turned to his burly gorilla gunner and told him, and the rest of the gunners, to take aim. After adjusting the lump of metal just right, I heard Shen say, "Fire!" The cannon exploded with a puff of white smoke and a few colorful sparks. Time seemed to slow as the metal ball soared over the waters of the harbor towards Po, trailing red sparks.

Just as it reached him, the panda reached out his paw, and caught the cannonball. He spun around and sent the, now harmless weapon, into the water with a mighty splash. Simultaneously every jaw in the harbor fell open. "Incredible!" I breathed. Po looked back at Lord Shen with triumph in his eyes, but then realized his paw was on fire from the friction. He yelped and danced around trying to put out the flame, but ended up stuffing it in his mouth, and soothing the pain.

The white peacock was in shock. "Again!" He crowed. Three ships fired at once, and my friend danced out of the way of the first two. Then Po caught the third cannonball and threw it back at a boat, sinking it. More and more were fired, but Po just pranced around avoiding or catching each one, and sinking more boats. "Kill him! Somebody kill him!" Shen screamed. I could tell that fear of defeat was creeping into his heart.

Citizens began to gather on the docks to watch the display. Another ship was downed and they all cheered. "Keep firing!" The Lord was scared now. He knew that he was going to be defeated, and the prophecy would ring true. I spotted the Soothsayer among the people and she was smiling.

"Just stop Shen." I murmured. "Stop now and let it be." I hoped so badly that he would realize that he was wrong. His was the last ship still able to fire, and of course he took advantage of that. One more cannonball was fired from the enormous cannon.

It zoomed over the waters creating a little wake as it went. Po braced himself and caught it the same as the others. He jumped in the air and spun around taking in the momentum. When the panda landed he spun his right arm, which held the ball, around and around so fast that it looked like the symbol of yin and yang. This was the same symbol the Soothsayer saw when the king and queen first went to her about Lord Shen's scheming. She had been right all along.

Po spun around one last time, gathering his strength, and sent the ball flying back towards Shen. "No!" I cried and reached out a wing to the boat. The ball went back down the barrel of the cannon which exploded in a shower of gold sparks and fireworks. The cannon was spilt open like a banana, and held in the air by a bunch of tight lines. Debris from the boat piled under it as well, keeping it in place.

When the smoke cleared I saw Shen, charred and coughing, look around at the destruction. Every boat in his fleet was destroyed and all of his wolves were gone. His greatest creation was suspended above him, ruined. He was defeated, and he knew it.

Then Po climbed onto the ruined hull to face Lord Shen for the last time. They shared some words that I only caught a few of.

"…Scars heal." Po explained.

"No they don't," Shen growled, "Wounds heal." Seeing him there, nearly begging for help, made me realize that _Prince _Shen was so close to the surface all he needed was a prod and _Lord_ Shen would be destroyed.

"Oh yea. What do scars do? They fade I guess?" Po suggested.

"I don't care what scars do." Shen looked back to his ruined cannon. I realized that he had received a wrong prod from his mind. Lord Shen was trying to come out victorious again.

"You should Shen." Po instructed. "You gotta let go of that stuff from the past, 'cause it just doesn't matter."

"Shen stop. Listen to him. Please." I begged even though he couldn't hear me. I hated Lord Shen, but I couldn't watch him die along with Prince Shen.

"The only thing that matters is what you choose to be." Po finished. Shen nodded as if understanding. The two Shen's were still locked in battle.

"You're right. Then I choose…" She looked at his wing and I could have just died then and there. "THIS!" He drew three blades per wing and whirled on Po. He slashed and cut, but Po grabbed him and shoved him towards the water. Shen yelped as his wing was caught behind him but was able to stay on the ship. Hopping into the air Shen drifted back on the ship, spun again, and threw the blades. Po barely blocked them with a plank of wood as Shen went for his staff.

"Oh no!" I gasped. Shen started hacking at Po, and accidentally cutting the lines that held up the cannon. I had to do something. I stood and tried my wings. The pain almost killed me. Almost. Shen jumped over Po's back and rebounded off the broken wood under the cannon. The pressure was enough to make the packed timber begin to slip. "SHEN NO!" I screamed and jumped off the roof without a second thought.

Finding the last of my strength I flapped my wings as hard as I could and watched the gigantic cannon fall. Shen looked up and saw his creation coming to end him. He closed his eyes to accept his death; guilt, embarrassment, and hatred for what he had become written on his face. Just then I barreled into him. "FLY SHEN! FLY!" I screamed.

"Lien?" He breathed. I smiled. The ship exploded as the cannon crashed. I craned my neck back to see that Po had escaped, barely. I turned back around and something inside me cracked. The pain overwhelmed my will and my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! How I love suspense!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: How Far He's Come

**Chapter 14**

**How Far He's Come**

"What are you doing here? I told you to escape!" I yelled at the peahen. I was flapping my wings as hard as I could to get away from the city. "Lien?" Looking back I realized that no one was there. I paused and hovered looking around at the wreckage. Then I spotted her cherry-blossom pink feathers slip beneath the water. "No!" I breathed and slapped my wings against my body, forming a streamline and diving after the bird that had saved my life.

* * *

><p>"Don't EVER do that again please!" I told Po after Tigress helped him up. I was so happy that he survived. He and Shen's battle had been terrifying, and I hadn't been able to do anything to help. None of us had. My wing hurt badly from the cannon blast, and flying was a painful process.<p>

"Wait. Has anyone seen Lien?" Viper asked looking around.

"I saw her get hit by a piece of a ship." Croc answered. "She was pinned to the roof of a house."

"Did anyone see her after that?" I asked worried. I knew that we could never be together as life partners, but Lien would always be one of my most treasured friends. If she had died I would feel terrible.

"There!" Tigress pointed to the west. There was Lien flying away from us, and next to her was…It couldn't be…Lord Shen.

"How is Shen still alive?" Mantis asked.

"Lien saved him." Shifu stepped in. "When the cannon began to fall she used one of her father's signature techniques to get him out of the way."

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"She loves him." I mumbled.

"What?"

"But Lord Shen is evil! He banished her from the city! He destroyed her life!" Monkey exclaimed.

"No he didn't." I turned away from my friends just in time to see Lien look back and turn her wings to come back towards us. Then suddenly her wings stopped and folded, and she fell out of the sky. Shen kept flying for a moment then stopped. When he spotted Lien he immediately dove after her. A streamline formed around him and he entered the water without a splash.

"We have to help her!" Po shouted standing and running over to me.

"Crane! Spear of Speed, NOW!" Po instructed. I jumped into the air and Viper followed me jumping into my outstretched talons. I flew high above the water, and paused.

"You ready?" I called to my friend.

"Of course!" I then tucked into a vertical dive, and just before I opened my wings I spun and threw Viper at the water. She zipped into the harbor without a single ripple.

* * *

><p>What was I doing? Did I think that if I saved Lien that China would just forgive me? Did I think she would forgive me? Why did everything have to go wrong? Why did she save me?<p>

All these questions stormed through my mind as I struggled to catch Lien along with many others. Maybe she did believe that the old me was still alive. Could she be that big of a fool? Did she still love me after all I had become? Could _I _be the fool? Enough questions! I needed answers and they were sinking with the peahen.

I was swimming after her with all the speed I could muster. I was made for the air not the water. Finally got to Lien and tucked her under my wing. The struggle upwards was far slower than the swim down, and the problem was my weapons. I stripped off my and Lien's Iron Talons, and watched them sink. It got a little easier but I knew I had to drop something else. I tore off the sleeves of my robe and watched as all of the rest of my precious knives float away.

The light of the morning sun got closer, but so did the blackness that tingled on the edge of my vision. Just as my lungs were about to collapse, another creature shot through the water. It was that little viper with the flowers on her head! She wrapped herself around Lien's body, and we were pulled upwards.

When we broke the surface I gasped for air. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted in my life! Lien was pulled over by the edge of the dock and I struggled over to the far end. Queasily I crawled onto the solid ground, coughing up water and gasping for more air.

"There he is! Get him!" I heard the group, which now surrounded Lien, shout. I looked up and was pounced on by a very angry monkey. "What did you do to her?" He demanded pinning my wings to the ground.

"I saved her life!" I hissed at him. "I didn't see you in the water!"

"Let him go." A crane was crouched over Lien helping get water out of her lungs. He turned to the warriors and his eyes were soft when he looked at me. "He did get to Lien and swim her halfway to the surface before we got to them."

"There, you see…" I was cut off by a harsh look from an elder red panda. "Fine." I slumped, now helpless. _You're not helpless! You can easily kill them all! Do it! _ The Lord part of me screamed.

_You have to stop. This has all gone way too far, and now Lien is probably dying. _The Prince in me commented.

_Don't listen to him! Look at how far you've come!_

_How far you've come? First you killed Master Thundering Rhino. You threw your father's throne out the window, and replaced it with that ugly cannon. You destroyed the Tower of the Sacred Flame and your ancestral home. You nearly died and the only reason you're alive is dying because you were too scared to stop when you had the chance. Is this where you thought you would be? _

"No." I whispered.

"What did you say you black-hearted fool?" The tigress growled at me.

"I said no." I replied accepting the fact that I was beaten. I was finished.

"Shen?" Lien's weak voice cut through my thoughts and everyone turned to face her.

* * *

><p><strong>Good ol' conscience will turn you around every time. Sure it took a long time, but it still worked. XD<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: My Shen

**Chapter 15**

**My Shen**

I couldn't feel much besides the pain in my chest. The water in my lungs was being pumped out and the pain was worse every time the nurse pressed down. I felt cold, and everything was still black with the occasional flash of red.

"Come on Lien. Come on. Wake up!" I heard a kind voice.

"Shen?" I asked weakly trying to open my eyes. The morning sun burned for a moment but my eyes adjusted quickly.

"No Lien. It's me Crane." Master Crane crooned and pressed down again on my chest. I nearly screamed but did cough up more water.

"Stop pressing. Their broken." I moaned and stayed his wings. He nodded and his hazel eyes filled with worry. "Is Shen here?" I tried to sit up and look around but my head spun and I lay back down. I noticed my companions share a look.

"He's here." Shifu told me quietly. I found the will to sit up and look across the dock. Po came behind me and held my head, and Monkey had the white peacock pinned on the ground.

"Don't hurt him." I begged reaching a wing in their direction.

"Let me go." I heard Shen murmur to Monkey.

"Not on your life." He replied.

"Please Monkey." I looked at him in a pleading way and suspiciously the master let go of Shen's wings. Carefully the peacock stood and walked through the ranks of my friends to get to my side. Each hissed or growled at him, except for Po and Shifu. Shen walked all the way up to my right side and settled next to me. "What happened to your robe?" I asked him placing a soaking wet wing on his bare shoulder.

"The blades were weighing us down. Your Talons are gone too." He informed me in a soft voice. I ran my feathers up his neck and cradled his face in my wing. Tenderly he kissed it and placed his pure white wing on top of mine. "Why did you save me?" He asked. "I'm the whole reason that you nearly died; the whole reason that your friends nearly died. I destroyed this whole city, and murdered an entire race. Why?" He was so ashamed of his crimes, I could just feel it.

"For the same reason I saved you twenty years ago," I breathed bringing his face closer so he had to look me in the eye. "Because I can't watch you die. I love you Shen."

"That's the same thing you told me then as well." Shen's deep brown eyes were his eyes again. The smile in his beak was his again. The way he held me was the same way he held me twenty years ago in the cherry grove. My Shen was back.

"It never stopped being true." I breathed. He wrapped his wings around me and pulled me close. I gasped because of my ribs, and he loosened his grip. I smiled and shook my head, telling him it was nothing. Then I leaned forward and kissed him.

All those years of suffering, all those years of pain and wondering, all those years alone, they all melted away. My heart, that had been broken after meeting Shen in the courtyard after Master Rhino was killed, was full and pieced together again. This kiss fixed everything.

We pulled back and rested our foreheads against each other. Shen's eyes were full of joy, bewilderment, and pride. "Wow." He breathed

"Wow." I replied. He had a big grin on his face and I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Shen asked, the smile never leaving his beak.

"I was just thinking that and angry forester should be running along about now yelling at us to get out of his grove." Together we laughed so hard that I started to think I would snap another rib.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Shen leaned in and kissed me again.

"Ahem." Po coughed from behind me. I broke the kiss and realized that we were not alone.

"I'm so sorry." I told them. "Shen, help me up."

"Anything." He murmured. He wrapped his wing underneath mine and helped me stand. It took a few tries, but with the help of my friends, and Shen, I was able to stay on my shaky feet. Carefully I took a few steps forward, leaning heavily onShen. We walked to the end of the street and stepped up on a pile of debris.

"My friends," I spoke in my regal voice. "This is Prince Shen. He's been away for a long while, and has just now returned to Gongmen City, the place of his ancestors. His father was the great King Peng and his mother was the gentle Queen Li-Hua. I used to be a maid for her and that is how Shen and I met." A murmur swept through the crowd and my friends made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Over time Shen and I grew to be best friends, and friends turned into lovers. The King wanted a pure royal bloodline though, and planned to change Shen's mind about me by showcasing royal peahens from all over China. He had planned a huge party the night of the Lantern Festival. When Peng tried to tell Shen of this ball, they got into a talon-fight because of their differing views.

"The queen and I had been walking along when we heard the sounds of their battle. We flew as fast as we could through the palace and the queen ordered them to stop. Shen did but Peng, having old instincts from battle, reached his talons for the prince's throat. I was just quick enough to barrel him out of the way and take the blow across my back.

"This infuriated the king. _He_ banished me for insubordination and witchcraft upon his son. Then the poor prince was then kidnapped by the horrible Lord Shen and held prisoner for the past twenty years. He has now returned and wishes to say something to all of you." I finished my tale and I saw all of my friend's jaws hang open, all but the two who knew about it. Then I stepped back letting Shen take the stage.

"Can you stand?" He asked me gently moving his wing.

"I can. Tell them what you are here to tell them, my prince." I pecked his cheek and stood just behind him letting him have the stage. I heard him swallow a few times and then he spoke.

"There is only one way I can put this." He was scared because he knew exactly what these people wanted to do to him. They wanted him dead. I stepped closer and placed a wing on his shoulder. Shen looked back at me; his eyes were scared and I could hear his heart pounding.

"You can do it Shen. This is the right thing to do." I smiled gently. He nodded and clasped my wing in his. We turned to face the city again; together this time.

"I want to apologize for the wrongs I have done to this city and to China. My actions are my own and I accept punishment for them." He said bravely. Some already forgave him, while others, I knew, probably never would. Po, The Five, and Shifu smiled at us, but Ox and Croc were among the ones who would take a long while, maybe forever, to forgive the unforgivable act. "Lien-Hua wasn't wrong when she said I was held prisoner by Lord Shen. I have been lost in myself for far too long, and this day is my day of freedom" He thrust our wings in the air in triumph.

The people cheered. They really cheered. Even Ox and Croc clapped. Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Po, even Shifu jumped up and down in celebration. I saw the ghosts of the late king and queen, along with my father and mother. They waved and faded away with smiles on their faces knowing that the wrongs were now put right. Then the Soothsayer made her way to stand next to us.

"And so, Lord Shen was defeated by a warrior of black and white." She said wisely. Together Shen and I bowed to her. I bent a little too much, and my ribs shot pain through my body making my weak legs give out.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I bet you thought that this was the last chapter, didn't ya? Truthfully, I just love cutting it off and creating suspense for you guys. lol <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: The Year of the Peacock

**Chapter 16**

**The Year of the Peacock…**

"Lien!" Shen gasped and moved to grab me.

"It's nothing." I wheezed trying to ease the pain. I rolled over and clasped my wings around my chest. Shen was in shock, he didn't know what to do.

"If that's nothing I'm a man." The Soothsayer joked, looking at Po and making the Dragon Warrior blush. Then she carefully ran a hoof over my broken ribs. "I am going to return to my home in the old panda village where all of my supplies are and collect them to heal the wounded. Po!" She called. He and The Five came up. "Come with me and help me carry my things back to the city. There are many wounded and I don't want them to have to come all the way to the panda village to be tended to."

"Yes ma'am." Po bowed.

"Ah but before we go…" She turned back to Shen and I. "Shen, have you met the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior?" My prince helped me back to my feet and we stood side by side.

"Only in battle as a horrible villain." He said shakily. I squeezed his wing and he regained his confidence and raised his head.

"These are my best friends." I told him. "This is Mantis," The little green insect leaped into my outstretched wing and nodded to Shen. "Viper," She slithered up and hugged me gently, also nodding to the peacock. "Monkey and Tigress." Both nodded stiffly. "Crane, who was one of my closest friends when I was at the palace."

"Thank you for diving after her." Crane said bowing to the prince.

"Thank you for protecting her all of those years." Shen reached out and shook Crane's wing.

"It was a pleasure." I could tell they were going to be friends after they got over the initial shock that that was possible.

"And last but certainly not least Po; the Dragon Warrior. Or as you know him: The Warrior of Black and White." For a moment the two just stared at each other, then Shen got the nerve to speak.

"I have no words to express my gratitude to you, uh…Po. You knew I could change, and you believed that I would; even after all of the indescribable things I have done to you. It takes a true master to be able to look past all of that and be at peace." He gently released my wing and bowed deeply to the panda; the way I used to in the palace.

"Actually, it was Lien that always had faith in you. She never doubted that the heir to the peacock throne would return, and that's why we're all here today, I guess." Po replied.

"Thank you." Shen said to both of us.

"We'd best be off. Come on." The Soothsayer began to walk away and Po and The Five followed her. I looked around at the people gathered in the street. Some were unscathed while others were like me, and harbored broken bones from shrapnel. Shen and I walked down the street and spoke to the people, finding out losses and telling the injured to head for my family's old rice farm. It was close to the panda village and had survived well enough that the sick and wounded could gather there, and the Soothsayer wouldn't have to go so far to get back to them.

Then I saw Bo soaring over the rooftops. She saw me and saw Shen stooped over me and took on her stealth-mode persona. I waved at her but she didn't see me because she was so far in the zone. The little sugar glider jumped off the roof she had snuck along and landed on Shen's back with a mighty squeak. "Don't worry mistress! I'll get rid of him! Go!" She grabbed pawfulls of feathers and tensed to pull them out. Shen was flying around and smacking at her trying to dislodge her hold on him.

"Get off of me you insolent little rodent!" Shen screamed.

"STOP!" I cried. Both she and the white peacock paused in mid move. When Shen leaped into the air I had fallen over, and a few rabbits and pigs were helping me back to my feet.

"What? Isn't he the enemy?" She asked jumping off his back.

"Not any more commander. Lord Shen has perished." I explained.

"Oh." Bo jumped off of Shen's back and landed on my shoulder.

"What is that thing?" The white peacock pointed a shaking feather at Bo.

"This is LaBozzetta. She's from a faraway land and she came here to help me spy on you for the past twenty years. She's my most trusted friend." I explained.

"Call me Bo." The sugar glider offered a paw to shake.

"She won't hurt you Shen. She thought you were attacking me earlier." I chuckled at Shen's terrified face.

"If helping you stand is now a crime, allow me to be thrown in jail right now." Shen snapped. Carefully he extended a feather towards the little mammal, and Bo shook it.

"If you're a friend of Lien's then I guess you're a friend of mine." The prince told her kindly, feeling a little better.

"So Bo, where's all of your falcons?" I asked her stroking her fur.

"We chased the last of the wolves out of the city and over the mountains. They won't be back anytime soon." Bo said with her little chest puffed out proudly.

"Good job! Did we lose anyone in the fight?"

"Only a few broken bones and scratches, but no casualties."

"Spectacular!" Shen and I said together. We shared a look and laughed. "I don't mean to send you on another job so quickly, but could you go find the Soothsayer and tell her that the wounded are gathering at my family's rice farm?"

"I'm on it." She saluted and took off.

"After this you're free!" I called. The glider waved and continued on.

"You never cease to amaze me." Shen smiled as we started down the street again. Soon we came to the end of the dock and he helped me sit down.

"I'm glad this is all over. China will finally be at peace." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his wing around my shoulder.

"Me too. I think about everything that I've done and know that I deserved to be crushed by that cannon." I sat up, and slapped his wing.

"No you didn't." I told him. "If you were meant to die, then we would both be dead. Obviously you were meant to live so that you can right all the wrongs that you've done. And now you're parents can rest in peace."

"Thank you Lien." He sighed. Then he took a deep breath and turned to me. "There is only one way I can think of to express my gratitude."

"Yes?" I smiled and tipped my head to the side trying to guess what he would say.

"If I'm going to rebuild this city, I'm going to need the help of the people. But if I'm going to rebuild myself I'm going to need your help, Lien." Shen turned to me and his eyes burned with emotion. "Will you become my queen and help me rebuild this city, and my heart?"

My heart jumped to my throat, and a smile came to my beak. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that for twenty years." Tears of joy sprang to my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked tenderly, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"How could I say no?" My voice cracked, but Shen pulled me into his wings and kissed me making the tears dissolve away and readying our hearts for the journey ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>(Continuation from title)...Begins now! <strong>

**lol This story was so much fun! I'm working slowly on a sequal...I just had so much fun with this story and don't want the magic to end! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanx again for all the hits! Reviews are REALLY NICE too! XD**


End file.
